SasuNaru VDay songshot
by woosh
Summary: A Valentines Day songshot for Sasuke and Naruto. Hard to explain, bigger summary inside!


This is a "songshot" (term coming from Yuki-Kage-Sama) with the songs **Speak **and **Things I'll Never Say,** the story is that Sasuke's going to tell Naruto he loves him, but as the song goes on he chickens out, and Naruto trying to get him to "speak". Tell me what you think!! If you like the idea and how I did it, or if you like the idea, but think I presented it the wrong way, or just thinkthe idea is stupid, whatever. As someone from dA said "A comment is worth a thousand faves," and I edited Speak a little so if your transitioning back and forth (which is cool cuz I tried it, although it was a bit hard) then you might notice that there are some lyrics missing. **_Happy Valentines Day!!!_**

_Speak Lindsey Lohan (Naruto's Voice)_

Things I'll Never Say Avril Lavigne(Sasuke's Voice)

I'm tuggin' at my hair  
I'm pullin' at my clothes  
I'm tryin to keep my cool  
I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_  
_

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it—yeah

_Everybody's got a point of view  
And the right to their own opinion_

_So don't be scared of what I'm gonna do  
When you let me know your intuition _

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_Speak come on and let it out give it to me  
You know that I can take it  
be, because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waitin'  
I don't wanna guess, not a test,  
Tell me what your thinkin'  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreamin'  
Speak, let it out... Breathe_

It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you what's on my mind  
If it ain't comin out we're not going anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care

_Speak, love straight from your heart  
It cant be wrong it can only be right  
Just show me what you are feelin'  
_

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it yeah

_You'll be surprised at how easy it is  
To open up, it's so healing_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_Speak come on and let it out give it to me  
You know that I can take it  
be, because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waitin'  
I don't wanna guess, not a test,  
Tell me what your thinkin'  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreamin'  
Speak let it out... Breathe_

What's wrong with my tongue  
These words keep slipping away  
I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

_Speak, love straight from your heart  
(You gotta let it out)_

Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it—yeah

_Speak (You gotta let it out) up from your heart  
(You gotta let it out...)_

I guess i'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_Speak come on and let it out give it to me  
You know that I can take it  
be, because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waitin'  
I don't wanna guess, not a test  
Tell me what your thinkin'  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreamin'  
Speak let it out... Breathe_

If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today  
Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say

_Speak come on and let it out give it to me  
You know that I can take it  
Be,(Be)because the more you say the more I'm at ease  
Come on don't keep me waitin'  
I don't wanna guess, not a test  
Tell me what your thinkin'  
Keep it real, no big deal  
Tell me what your dreamin'  
Speak let it out... Speak _

These things I'll never say**  
**

**

* * *

**

Speak lyrics (c) whoever wrote them

Things I'll Never Say lyrics (c) whoever wrote them

Sasuke/Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

way this was put together (c) me!

**PLEASE REVEIW!!!!!!!! **

**  
**


End file.
